


I'll Take an Axe for You Anytime

by RabbitsAreAwesome



Series: whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Major Character Injury, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Whumptober 2020, no one dies, remire village, they look so pretty when they bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitsAreAwesome/pseuds/RabbitsAreAwesome
Summary: Remire was everything that Linhardt hated. It was bloody and merciless. It was also teaching a very important lesson. No means justifies the end for scientific advancement, not anymore. Not after seeing this. Tomas, no Solon was cackling from the far end of the village turned battlefield. Linhardt was struggling keeping up with the chaos happening all around him.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Bernadetta von Varley, Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Linhardt von Hevring & Bernadetta von Varley
Series: whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950856
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I'll Take an Axe for You Anytime

Remire was everything that Linhardt hated. It was bloody and merciless. It was also teaching a very important lesson. No means justifies the end for scientific advancement, not anymore. Not after seeing this. Tomas, no Solon was cackling from the far end of the village turned battlefield. Linhardt was struggling keeping up with the chaos happening all around him. 

He was glad that he was kept far away from the fighting. He was only rushing to the front if he needed to heal someone before being pushed back behind the front. It doesn’t mean that Linhardt wasn’t witnessing all of the horrible things going on though. The villagers who were affected by whatever Solon did were brutally attacking anyone regardless of who they were or how much the odds stacked against them. 

The injuries the affected villagers sustained before falling was immense. An experienced knight would have fallen long before the same extent of damage was wrought upon their body. Linhardt couldn’t stomach the sight. It caused chills to roll down his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Linhardt could only hope that this wouldn’t drag on any longer. 

The fight was getting worse as time went on. Linhardt wasn’t able to stay away from the front lines anymore. He has had to drain the life of others and his magic wreaked havoc across those unfortunate to cross his path. As he progressed further into the village he tried to find those of his house amongst the chaos. They had been spread out per the Professor’s orders in order to save the villagers who were still safe. 

He caught sight of most of his classmates. Edelgard, Hubert, and Ferdinand on one side. Dorothea, Petra and the Professor on the other. He couldn’t see Caspar or Bernadetta. He kept pushing through the village ruins. The fire made mobility and visibility extremely difficult. 

He heard the familiar scream of Bernadetta somewhere to his front. He forced himself to traverse the fire. The heat kissed his skin and clothes. The smoke made breathing difficult and his eyes watered. He had to keep going though. 

He used a Nosferatu spell and drained the life force of a raged villager. He felt the burns and scrapes heal as the drained life energy replenished his own. Once his opponent fell, Linhardt could see a few meters in front of him Caspar and Bernadetta taking on several of the mad villagers on their own. Bernadetta’s panicked state helped her react quickly, and Caspar’s fighting spirit allowed him to deal a near constant barrage of attacks, but they were outnumbered. Linhardt drew closer to them. 

He was just in range to heal Caspar when one of the villagers noticed him and charged him. Linhardt hesitated for one single moment. 

_I don’t like fighting. I don’t like blood. I don’t like killing people._

It was a moment too long. 

The axe the villager had in their hands raised and swung down. Linhardt didn’t have time to react. 

He closed his eyes only to hear a grunt of pain and feel a body crash against him. He opened his eyes in shock as his balance was disrupted. He spotted a speck of blue right on top of him. 

Bernadetta’s arrow rang true and struck the rapid villager. Linhardt didn’t really register anything except for the warmth that was seeping from the body atop of him. He gently rolled Caspar off of him. The blue haired fighter groaned in pain. 

There was a wound that stretched from his left shoulder all the way down to his right hip. Linhardt felt his breath pick up. 

_Blood. There’s so much blood._

Red was just pouring out of Caspar’s body. 

“Lin…” 

_So much red. Red. It’s so much. I don’t._

Linhardt’s hands shook. He tried to reach for the light that flowed through his veins. The warmth and comfort of his healing magic but it didn’t respond. He wasn’t focused enough. He was panicking. 

“Lin… breath. I’ll be okay.” 

Caspar’s shaky voice forced Linhardt from his own thoughts. He looked away from the gruesome wound and looked into Caspar’s eyes. They were foggy with pain but he was coherent still. 

“Caspar there’s so much blood. There’s so much. I’m trying to heal you but… it- it’s not coming.” Linhardt’s sentence was rushed and layered with the panic that still flowed through him. 

“Just breath Lin… I trust you.. Okay?” Caspar smiled. 

Linhardt had to heal him. He _had_ too. Not only to save his friend’s life but also to stop the seemingly never ending sea of red from spilling on the ground and covering his clothes and hands. 

_I can do this. I_ have _to do this._

Linhardt took a deep breath. He closed his eyes. His hands steadied and the flow of white magic flowed through him. He used as much energy as possible to heal his friend. He couldn’t look at the damage right now. He knew if he did, he wouldn’t be able to continue. So instead, Lingardt gave everything he had to Caspar. It had to be enough. 

* * *

Caspar took a shuddering breath in. He could feel his wound begin to stitch itself back together. It wasn’t a painful feeling. The magic that flowed through him ensured that he wouldn’t feel more pain but it was uncomfortable. Caspar wasn’t sure how anyone could repeatedly be healed like this. 

When his wound was fully healed, Linhardt sagged. He didn’t quite fall, not yet, but he was struggling to stay upright. Caspar gingerly sat up and reached out to steady his friend. 

He knew how much Linhardt hated blood. Caspar felt a bit guilty as he noticed just how much blood covered Linhardt. There was blood on his robes, blood stained his hands, and speckles of it decorated his face. It didn’t help that he was pale with exhaustion, or maybe it was due to all of the blood he couldn’t avoid looking at and feeling. 

All in all, for having taken an axe to his torso and bleeding out on the grass, Linhardt was the one who looked most like a corpse. Caspar felt rejuvenated and ready to go again. But Linhardt did not. So Caspar picked him up. With the weight of Linhardt on his back, he called to Bernadetta. As much as Caspar wanted to go back into the fight, he would take care of his friends first. 

The battle was almost over anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day ten is done! Things were pretty crazy today so apologies for this one being so short. It was also really hard to write for some reason. The ideas that I came up with were not flowing as easily today. I'm still fairly happy with this one though either way. I cannot wait for the next few days and for the next few prompts. Every day I am writing and having a blast doing it. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
